


this is what you will never know

by edel_im



Category: Encantadia
Genre: Duty, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wonderful how they blurred the lines together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When dusk falls in Encantadia and the two moons rise, lore has it that there walks a hooded figure of white among men and faeriefolk alike. Silent and listening, it lingers in the streets, perpetually unnoticed, watching from the corner stools of taverns, sipping at the blood-hued concoction of wine or ale as tongues start to loosen. He guards the words, they say, for when from truths derive lies and deceit, and from fabrications arise seemingly believable facts, the hooded figure - a powerful Diwata, Emre himself or some say a being older than time – casts spells to seal off the speaker’s words for eternity. Tongues would refuse to move, voices would cease to be heard, and at times even the speakers themselves could not be found, erased from memory along with the untruths from their foul mouths.

Those who believed in the lore had partaken in the practice of speaking only the truth or none at all. But for most of the others who had postulated new verities from declared ones, it is only a matter of time before the words become an aggregate of unordered details. And when mixed with the error of memory they could easily be called false, endangering their carefully guarded utterances and in eventuality themselves to being called liars.

It is then why one started to whisper. And another. And then another. They forgot that had it been Emre all along, even unspoken thoughts could have easily been made known and punished. But they still dare. And so the stories once again come alive.

Gyneara recalls herself a child of nine Diwatan years, sitting among women at the trading post for cloth and listening to their talk as the smell of food wafts periodically to her direction. A favored topic during that time was the Golden Kingdom of Encantadia, its people and its rulers, beginning with the reign of Queen Mine-a and ends with Queen Cassandra, the last Diwatan queen to rule the lands before the throne is passed to the Sapirians and its first King - Ynigo. She’d enjoyed hearing stories of battle and deceit, of treachery and violence because over the course of storytelling the end always reveals a greater hidden truth of sacrifice, bravery and most of all, love.

When she thinks back to it in her later years, Gyneara thinks that may be the reason the hooded entity does not take offense of their hushed talk. After all, they are revealing truths, not hiding.

Still, she prefers more when they talk about the Queens. Blessed by the Great Emre with their own gifts, loved and revered by the people. All fiercely protective of their loved ones. All Diwatas. Just like her.

It’s a child’s dream, one she extensively enjoys while young, and one she shares with her children when she bore them. She is a dreamer through and through, her husband often teased, but it is the same reason the legend survives – because she took part in keeping it alive.

She was the youngest of them, the stories always began.

Beautiful, bright and brimming with life was how they often described the seventh queen of Lireo. She lived within the palace for most of her years, educated in the scrolls by the Adamyan scholar Imaw and trained in combat by the best warriors of their time – her mother Queen Mine-a and the commanders of the Lirean Army – Aquil and Muros. Once she ventured into the world of mortals in search of her niece, the daughter of her eldest sister Amihan, the then-Queen of Lireo. Upon her return, she had forged new alliance between the Mulawins and Encantadia. She is as terrifying in the battlefield as she is as fiery in defense of her people and family. Several times her life had been put in danger, all in pursuit of justice.

The Lireans and all Encantados alike remember her reign however short it had been - a likewise peaceful time for the kingdom - for she soon abdicated the throne in favor of living quietly. They respected her will, but it has been known that the subsequent monarchs have deferred to her for counsel.

Her passing, they said, had been as peaceful as the latter part of her Diwatan life. The former Queen of Lireo, loved and respected Sang-gre, cherished wife and mother, had gone in her sleep. When Emre’s hands had reached to bring her to Devas, they say the trees turned a hue of autumn, the earth trembled in mourning for hours. Creatures of the forest who have mysteriously vanished at her death had appeared at the palace steps, and those who saw it say it was a staggering show of loyalty from them whom she protected. Some even say giant Pashneas circled the palace for days, crying their despair for the gentle heart who had gone.

It was regretful that Gyneara had not lived at such time and seen her. Then she wouldn’t have to imagine how seemingly wonderful the Queen and that time was. Maybe the stories could have come from her, and if Emre would have it maybe there would be more of them to share through her watching. Her father, after all, told her that she had talent for weaving words beautifully, almost as an enchantment that lures one to listen. Blessed she was, for she did carry the gift until old age.

More had been said, more will be heard. How much of it is truth, they will never know. Gyneara had preferred to enjoy the good words of the marketfolk and even some of the tavern people, believing only in the stories her father told her. It was a small vigil to keep because the truth, however seemingly absurd, always came from his animated telling.

Her father had been the closest witness to the Golden Time, for he lived in it and she had spent years going to sleep with his recounting. He’d seen them, fought with them even had spoken to them at length. She had been giddy at the knowledge, hungry for more. Always more. And as it would happen, his stories often were about the seventh Queen. But his had taken a different tone whenever she comes up. It was as if he also held affection for her more than reverence for being their leader. She liked that.

“There is always a truer side, little one,” he’d tell her as he tucks her in. She would always nod, anticipating, wishing she wouldn’t fall to slumber so quickly this time. Her father, after all, had a strangely calming voice. He’d pull her to his side and say,

_“This, Gyneara, is what they will never know.”_

If she were to be truthful, this is the part of the stories she prefers most. These are the ones she’d told her children often when she bore them, and what they told their little ones when it was their turn to impart the words. These are the parts less celebrated, for nobody knows much and rightfully so. All they said of it was it was beautiful, as with all legends of life and love are. But she knew more. And though she agrees to some extent, it is her belief that the agreement of souls her father had borne witness to merits more than such a simple word.

She’d searched for terms appropriate until her old age and couldn’t come up with one. Gyneara eventually believes that it was among the things meant to be undefined.

In reparation for the shortcoming, she tells the stories as close to her father’s versions as possible, keeping the same heart and wonder so that in her passing, she may do her father, the people whose life and love she told of, and maybe even the cloaked figure no one knew proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avisala! (Greetings!)
> 
> This is my first Philippine TV-related fic. It's based from the storyline of an ongoing show entitled Encantadia (a remake of its 2005 version with lots of better things) and inspired by the dynamic of Sang'gre Danaya (youngest of the four royal Faeries of the Lireo) and Pinunong Aquil (Pinuno means leader and he heads the Lirean army) in the show. The 2005 version of their story had a rather big following and the actors playing them now definitely do not disappoint. It helps a lot that their story seems to have picked up its pace. Like i said, better.
> 
> This is a whole new world, like Narnia. haha. Do message me you'd like to know more about it. I will try to explain as much as possible. Thank you for reading! /kisses/
> 
> Ivo Live Encantadia!  
> (Long Live Encantadia!)


	2. 01

The news comes to him on the road to Sapiro. With the Queen's orders to overlook the recruitment and training of new soldiers, Aquil had temporarily left Lireo and the care of the royal family to Muros. His instructions had been clear - anything that happens in court is to be reported to him immediately. Had it not been for the Queen's insistence and subsequent assurance, he would not have gone, especially at her condition. It is a small comfort that Imaw stays by her side. They could never be too protective of the Queen when the threat for the throne and her life is more pronounced now. Such is the reason that within the hour of this event, Muros' letter arrives.

Alira had spurred her horse forward at sight of the _gilawin_ , noting the tense set of the lord commander's shoulders as he pried the scroll from the its leg.

"There is news from Lireo?"

Aquil nods, addressing her presence with a glance as she flanks him before his perusal of the second-in-command's writing.

"Blessed news. Our Queen has given birth. Muros says they are both well and are presently resting. Imaw attends to them." He pauses, eyes trailing through the words and Alira watches a smile flit across his face. "Sang'gre Alena only stopped crying when our new Sang'gre endangered to match her weeping with her own wails."

"It seems the new princess will not be outdone," Alira grins. "Has a name been proclaimed yet?"

Her query is answered with a shake of his head. "We will know soon enough."

"What do you think she would be like?"

"Beautiful and brave," he declares, and this time there is no effort to stem his smile. "With fire in her heart and love at her hands. Just like the Queen and her sisters."

The Sapirian soldier agrees and voices out her salutations. Aquil echoes her soft _Hashne Ivo Live_ and urges his steed forward. It's still a half day's ride to the border of Sapiro but he finds himself now of lighter heart for the journey.

  
+—+—+—+

Muros leaves no doubt to his friend and commander on his dedication for being in charge of the royal family's protection. So much so, in fact, that by the end of Aquil's third month of absence, he thinks the second-in-command might be a little too immersed in his role that it's borderline amusing. Or preposterous, whichever way one chooses to see it.

Imaw had come for a visit, regaling him of news about the Lirean court. With the exception of the Queen's visit to Adamya a week ago, there is no prevailing matter but the bouts of mischief the Sang'gres seem intent on causing.

 _The court has never been more.. **alive**_ , Imaw says, chuckling at the memory of the servants rushing one after the other in chase of the Sang'gres who in turn had been in pursuit of an _osinne_ the eldest had managed to conjure. From placing frogs in beds, to mad chases around the palace, to bringing back forest animals by the number (wild, large ones at that) and even to conjuring little balls of fire atop other diwata's heads, the siblings had proven to be a force to be reckoned with.

_And Muros is fine with all of this?_

_He has his hands full, as expected. But there is not much to mind. Our Sang'gres, despite their predilection for adventure, can be as endearing. Why, if i didn't think it impossible i would have declared he's very much taken with our Sang'gre Danaya._

_How so?_

_The little one prefers his company, second to the Queen Mother and her sisters. He'd saved her from a rather high fall, you remember, and the Sang'gre seems to have it in mind that Muros is her protector of sorts. He seems to think it too._

_But he is._

_No. Sang'gre Danaya thinks he's her protector alone. If you were there, you would think the same. They have become bonded in a way._

Aquil feels himself frowning, the prick of emotion on his chest a confusing occurence in itself. What is it that bothered him so when Imaw said they had formed a bond following her saving? The Sang'gre should have known that one and all of Lirean soldiers, ranked or novice, would give up his life for their safety. Had he been there, he would have done the same. No, his mind quickly counters, had he been there the Sang'gre wouldn't have even reached the ledge from where she attempted to jump. He would have saved her by preventing the accident from happening. Surely then she'd think he's the savior. There will be no need to single out a soldier for doing what is expected of him. Aquil's frown grows. Why is he spending thought on this, in the first place?

Imaw interrupts his thoughts with more recounting, beside himself with laughter despite the growing frown of the Lirean commander. Each time the youngest Sang'gre is mentioned, there is always the second-in-command in close attendance. Be it participation, admonition or another attempt to save the apparently fearless Sang'gre, it is clear that he has indeed shadowed the young one.

Imaw leaves after some respite, with the commander's gracious gesture of having them escorted back by a small number of soldiers. It's odd how the commander's mood had gradually shifted towards the end of his visit, almost as if it is his doing that Aquil grew silent. Had he said something? The elder Adamyan soon dismisses it for distraction. Or exhaustion. After all, Aquil had been thrust with responsibility at a young age. He continues to be examplary and would no doubt remain so in the future. His dedication, among all things, is impeccable. Why else would he suddenly insist on visiting Lireo at the next turn of the moon?

  
+—+—+—+

  
_It has been a while, my friend. I hope our kingdom has not become a stranger to you,_ Muros greets upon his arrival, the clasping of the other's forearm a tight and affectionate gesture of years in battle and brotherhood. The ride had been rough but Lireo had quickly lifted his spirits upon sight. It only served to have him spur his steed faster towards the palace.

_Are you well?_

_As well as you can expect_ , the second-in-command grins, an underlying message in his words that does not take Aquil time to figure. He shakes his head, walking the hallway towards the throne room where the Queen would be holding audience. He is expected, as news of his arrival had been given upon sight of him riding forward half an hour ago.

Muros inquires about the progress of training in Sapiro. Despite their misgivings it has turned out to be quite promising. The threat of Hathoria had unified the rest of the kingdom into seeking a means of defense for themselves and their family. Men, and still some women, had come forward even before the missive was sent, willing to fight if and when the need arises for the sake of safety.

It is heartening talk, added on by amusing anecdotes about the time spent away but Muros soon has to excuse himself to supervise training of the Sang'gres with Imaw. Aquil tells him to stay focused to which the other smiles, saying if he is so doubtful then his presence would be welcome at the courtyard after his audience with the Queen. The commander nods and then stands in front of the throne room doors, waiting to be announced.

  
It is something that Aquil hopes would remain in him until his old years - the sense of vulnerability in this room that calls for his protection and owns his devotion. Years after earning his position as lord commander and still the sight of the throne reduces him to the inadequate discomfort of a beginning soldier. It is humbling, as well as empowering for beyond being born a Diwata, Aquil knows the rest of his life will be dedicated to guarding of the crown and whoever rightfully wears it.

Queen Mine-a turns from the throne at his entrance, a welcoming smile and a soft call of his name and he finds himself smiling widely back. There is duty, he acknowledges, but there is also affection that is platonic and permanent. Aquil vowed himself to the service of the Lirean throne the same time he had awarded his respect for this Diwata who had stood with him in peace and on battlefields. Whatever will become of him in the years coming, he would always be proud to have had her as his Queen.

He vows and starts to kneel, a show of loyalty she quickly dismisses with the command to stay standing. Mine-a regards him silently awhile and her cheeks dent with the expression of her pleasure at his return.

_You are well?_

_Yes, your Highness. And you?_

_Well enough_ , she nods, regarding him with almost sisterly affection that had been natural for both of them since young. She is older by a few Diwatan years, and over time it has been blurred by battlefields and duties that almost always sums up to her being the superior entity and him the loyal servant. Still there are moments, very much like this, when their younger selves manifest and they can talk about inconsequential things.

 _You rode hard_ , there is soft reprimand in her voice that is coupled with the unwavering smile and Aquil responds with a chuckle.

_I could not risk having the Sapirian plums spoil before you have a taste of them._

Mine-a's delight grants him another peek to the young Diwata she used to be, always willing to go for extensive periods of training as long as there is promise of those plums. He would have teased her had there not been a shriek from behind him. In reflex, Aquil's hand grabs the hilt of his sword. There is a blur of movement to his side that brushes against his leg and for all his famed speed in the battlefield the zooming entity proves him inadequate as it passes him straight for the steps and into the skirts of the Queen.

Aquil stares at the small figure looking up with wide eyes and a giddy smile to the monarch, the voice almost melodic in its excitement when she asks,

_There are Sapirian plums here, Mother?_

Mine-a's skirts sway to the movement of the little one who tries but fails to encircle the Queen's legs with her small arms. In her excitement, court etiquette had been forgotten and the realization comes only when the elder Diwata gently reminds her that she was in audience. Aquil notices a flush creep onto the child's cheeks and she has the grace to look embarrassed, slipping behind her mother now, the only sign of her presence remaining is the skewed material of the gown and one small hand clinging to the side. Mine-a grins at him.

_Aquil, you don't recognize her, do you?_

_No_ , he admits, but his eyes are trained to direction of the small one who is attempting a not so discreet peek behind her mother to look at him. _I might risk a guess, your Highness._ He humors the child and steps to the side, bending until he could meet her eyes momentarily before she realizes she's caught and quickly disappears again. It's his turn to grin. _Is this our Sang'gre Danaya then?_

This time she reappears slowly - the hand clinging to the outer sides of the Queen's gown moving to fall from its hold until her own earth-toned gown is more visible. Soon her face emerges, a shy smile now gracing her still-flushed face and finally she is a separate being from her mother, although not so different when Aquil chooses to notice. They are still one and the same and he realizes he had been right. The Sang'gre even in her early years had taken after her mother's beauty.

 _Yes_. The Queen affectionately strokes the younger one's hair as she spoke. _Danaya, this is Pinunong Aquil. Lord Commander to the Royal Guard and the Lirean Army. He's the one who came from Sapiro with plums for us. Would you care to show your gratitude?_

To her credit, the Sang'gre's voice does not waver as she gives him the proper greeting in a somewhat still garbled command of Enchanta. She makes an effort to meet his eyes, another he appreciates. Brave, he thinks.

She remains standing by her mother, hands now clasped in front of her despite her obvious desire to hide. Mine-a's hand rests over her shoulder in assurance, and the little one looks up to return her smile.

  
+—+—+—+

  
When Aquil gets down on one knee and pledges his protection to the youngest Sang'gre, his head had bowed and he misses the gasp of surprise on her expression. This is the first time since Muros had halted her fall that anyone of the soldiers vowed in her name. When Muros got down on his knees (still wobbly from the scare), Danaya had accepted it in passing, waiting until he had stood again to demand that he take her on his shoulders because if she could not jump then she could at least try to be taller than the others. The words were similar, the manner in which they have been delivered identical. But this instance, coming from this person, Danaya feels a weight that is not in Muros' vow.

It was confusing, and quite ironic, how when he alludes to her protection with sword and life, Danaya feels it is she who had been given a matter to keep safe. Like the river rock Alena gave her, who her sister declared is a sign of their strength as siblings, only this time it is not tangible. For some reason, it was as if he was giving her a part of him for her trust of his protection. Albeit unexpected, it is not at all unwanted.

 

Aquil stares back at the Sang'gre who had seemed to be in thought following his vow. Had she even heard him? It was customary for the first and second in commands to give their pledge to the royal family, in representation of their own and the army's loyalty. It is symbolic to him, but the Sang'gre has yet to give an outward reaction. Did she not understand? Surely, Muros would have said them already. Hasn't he? When another moment passes, Aquil takes it a good sign that at least she had not behaved like a child and gave him distracted attention upon hearing him. He decides to accept it as respect to his words.

_Forgive me, your Highness, but aren't you supposed to be at the courtyard training with your sisters?_

_I don't want to train. I'm tired_ , she pouts petulantly.

_You have yet to start._

_Maybe you should take her, Pinunong Aquil,_ the Queen volunteers, gently prodding her daughter's back when she attempts to stay in place. _He is the best swordsman in the kingdom, Danaya. You will benefit from learning._

_But Muros says he's strict._

_And Muros is not?_ with that Aquil's eyebrow dramatically rises.

 _He lets us play,_ she almost mumbles, her feet trudging on the steps as the Queen descends behind her, hands guiding over her shoulders. The two elders share a smile. His hand is already offered. She stops short of taking it.

_I want the plums._

_After the training, Mahal na Sang'gre_ , he hears himself promising, almost reminiscent of the time ago when Mine-a had been promised the same by their then-commander.

_And we can play?_

She'd already slipped her hand in his, Aquil clasping it shortly after with a warm, calloused palm.

_No, but you can do it after eating the plums._

It's almost comical how Danaya huffs out a sigh, as of the matter seemed too big of a burden to her that both the Queen and Aquil hide their amusement and keep walking to the doors.

_Muros told me you'd say that._

_What?_

_That you'd always say no._

At least he knows that much, he thinks, already nodding in agreement. Danaya makes a face, one that clearly showed dislike and a pout and Aquil acknowledges that she is much more uninhibited in her reactions than her sisters. It is different. Refreshing even.

One moment she's in his hold and the next there's a tug and a giggle and he watches her - that zooming form of brown and gold and patterring bare feet - dart for the hallways far from him and her mother. He attempts to call her back, but she had already turned and all that's left is the sound of her giggles. Had he not known better, Aquil would think she deliberately made him think she was going with him before dashing out of his grasp.

His surprise turns to a bark of a laugh, one the Queen echoes beside him.

_You have been gone long, Aquil. I think in your absence there has grown need for your guidance again. And patience._

He nods, thinking he might as well leave the training of the men to Alira. Her command of the forming army for the past month had been commendable. It might be time for her to learn how to lead on her own.

Aquil, on the other hand, has more pressing business to attend to. He shakes his head at the leniency Muros had allowed in his absence. There would be need to talk to him . But later. He bows leave to the Queen, walking the hallway leading to the east wing.

For now he had a Sang'gre to catch, and a long-delayed training to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gilawin is a hybrid of an eagle and a falcon. An ossine is a black jungle cat. Both of these terms are my own and are noy part of the official Enchanta (Encantadia language). 
> 
> Hashne Ivo Live is a greeting of blessings for one who is born.
> 
> Ivo Live Encantadia! :D


	3. 02

He had told her it would be dangerous, even offered to do the task instead. Matters like this are handled by his men, not Sang-gres and especially not as a whim while in their full court attire. As a second point, the need for the action is arguable. The cursed handkerchief may eventually choose to come down by itself, provided the wind would be cooperating.

He should have known she'd be stubborn enough to insist climbing the tree and get that wind-blown wisp of a cloth herself.

Aquil thought the subsequent argument was only a formality. He had to try though and as expected, to no avail. The Sang'gre still swung on a low lying branch, a huff or irritation and a glare spared only for him and he was still left on the ground glaring back at her.

To her credit, she did manage to get the cloth, letting out a triumphant giggle that even reached him. He had to smile. Persevering as she is, the now-grown Sang'gre could do about anything when she sets her mind to it. Of course it almost always follows that he would be disapproving of her actions. As she'd once told him, he'd made it his life's mission to oppose her.

  
Now considering he had a generally long life expectation, and because she's the one who kept endangering herself, Aquil conceded to the fact. Point is, he'd rather a living Sang'gre than a dead one.

It was the reason he was climbing the tree like Balaak was at his heels before her shout even sounded. In her joy, and while waving the again-cursed material at him, the Sang'gre had lost her footing and slipped, tipping over before she grabbed hold of the branch and clung on.

 _Hold tight, Mahal na Sang'gre. I'm coming up!_ He shouted for the second time, using his dagger to gain leverage and lessen the distance between them even more. She's muttering something he couldn't make up, but it could be because he was too focused on getting to her more than listening to apparent ranting about him.

He comes directly below her, hoisting himself onto the wide bark and looking up to where he could only see her legs dangling and the material of her skirts as they swayed. Aquil tried to ignore the shapely length of her exposed leg, instead craning his neck to catch sight of her face.

_I'm right here, Mahal na Sang'gre. Can you move?_

He couldn't come closer, because the rest of the branches around her - including the one she was holding on to - wouldn't support his weight. He straddled the bark, his back to the tree and looked up at her again.

 _No_ , she said, maybe a little softer than she could have wanted. Aquil noticed it too, but both did not make mention of the fear they heard in her voice.

_Then you're going to have to jump._

_Come again?_

Aquil was pleased that at least there was a hint of rage back in her voice.

_I can't come up any closer and you can't move, Mahal na Sang'gre. The only choice is for you to let go of the branch._

_But I'll fall!_

_Yes,_  he sighed _. And I will then catch you._

 _Why do you make it sound so easy?_ She huffed. He had no doubts that she would be glaring if he saw her face then.

Aquil shook his head. Leave it to her to question matters at such a time. _Because it is. Now let go, Mahal na Sang'gre._

She would have given him another retort but they both heard the creak and snap of the branch she's holding onto and Danaya whimpered in fear. They both knew the distance from her and the ground would injure her seriously, and the reminder that the inevitability of danger may only be one or two snaps away terrifies her. But there was Aquil, and he could catch her. But would he? What is he falls too? She couldn't be responsible for her harm and the Lirean commander's too. Emre help her, she's really made a mess of things. Why couldn't she listen sometimes?

He was talking again, but she couldn't comprehend the words. Danaya's hold was slipping, and the effort to put herself back up only caused strain to the branch that it sounded another snap again. His tone had taken urgency.

_You have to let go now, Mahal na Sang'gre._

_I - I can't._

_You can and you will,_ his tone was firm. The bark is almost broken in half. One more snap would send her careening down, but not if he could catch her. He would, if it comes to that, Aquil knows. But right now he'd rather she chose that decision and save herself. _Mahal na Sang'gre--_

 _I'm going to die, aren't I?_ She sobbed. _Mother would be very angry._

_No. She would be inconsolable. I would be the angry one._

_You already are._ She shifted, the branch creaking. Heavens, she was terrified, even her legs are trembling. This was shameful.

_Danaya, for the love of Emre, let go and come to me. I promise I will catch you._

For the first time in a while, Danaya did follow him. It may have something to do with the promise, or the way he said the words. Or how in his own panic he'd called her name without the formality. But Danaya did let go.

Aquil, as always, was true to his word. In a flurry of events, all she knew was that the next time she opened her eyes, she's already pressed against him and the strong form of his arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands clung to his shoulders.

She had never been more scared in her life.

_You're going to tell on me, aren't you?_

The raise of his eyebrow could only be the answer. It was not for sarcasm or anything, Aquil just didn't have it in himself to react more than that at the moment. His heart was still madly racing.

 _You're going to lecture me again, aren't you?_ She was starting that adorable little pout again and he tried not to look down at her lips and instead focus on the frown that coupled her reaction. _Well, let me tell you something, Pinunong Aquil, this was my choice. I would have done it again. You or anybody couldn't have stopped me so --_

_For Emre's sake, Danaya, just be quiet for now._

There it was again - her name. Danaya didn't think it could sound different but it did. It's almost intimate, the way he says it. She looked at him, finding that he had already been watching her and she quickly looks away. It's just the nerves, she told herself. It doesn't mean anything.

_Did i scare you, Pinunong Aquil?_

_You damn well did,_ he growled, the rumble of his voice a tickle on the palms she had rested on his chest. _And you will not be capable of doing it again. By the heavens, when we get down from here I'm putting two guards in front of you and two behind. The way you're endangering yourself, it would be a miracle you'd reach your full years. Do you hurt anywhere?_

Sometimes, when Danaya is in her chambers and gets to thinking about her day and remembers him, there's an image of the lord commander that closely resembles a panther to her. It makes her smile, thinking that if he had a spirit animal then that would very well be it. He'd always been quiet, patient, watching. But he could be prodded to react, often giving as good as he got. It's likely one of the reasons she'd rebelled more when he's around. It doesn't even hurt that he comes close to looking appealing when he argues. Not that she'd deliberately noticed, or minded.

It was all there, right now. Except that for the usual argument, he's just purely frustrated at her. She doubted he even noticed pulling her closer to his lap, or that his hand had squeezed her side in almost caring gesture. He had not waited for an answer and went straight to another tirade about her safety and her daring.

_Quit your smiling, Mahal na Sang'gre. I am trying to talk some sense into you. Have you been listening?_

He looked so disgruntled that she pitied him and lessened the smile. It was after all a small favor for the one who did keep his promise and caught her.

_Yes, you were quite clear on the desire to make me a prisoner once we get down from here._

_Safe, Sang'gre. Not a prisoner._

If it was possible, his frown grew. There's also a sound he made that's almost close to a growl it sent small vibrations from his chest to her palms again. Danaya, on the other hand, remembered the image of an angry panther again and couldn't help what she did next:

She patted his chest placatingly and for the first time told him, _Yes , Pinunong Aquil_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahal na Sang'gre is a salutation for royalty.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I also accept prompts, if you'd like to request them. :D
> 
> Ivo Live Encantadia!
> 
> /kisses/


	4. 03

Danaya prided herself in being level-headed. She weighed the circumstances rationally and made wise decisions for the good of most, if not all. Imaw had told her it is a kind of strength, one that stemmed from a well-honed mind, and she is silently proud of it. Her sisters could concern themselves with matters directed by emotion. But when the need arises for unbiased perspective, though disappointing to one or both sides, it would be her duty to provide counsel.

It is the reason that when a soldier came with news that a small number of their men had been ambushed by Hathors on the border of Lirean land, she ignored the sudden grip of fear in her heart and let Alena voice out the worry for the men. Most only had minor injuries and the healers are attending to them already, but it is the commanders who took the brunt of the attacks and sustained more serious wounds. It did not escape Danaya how their sister, the Queen, had visibly paled at the mention of a gash on Muros' chest. She decided the question would merit another time in asking.

She felt Alena's hold tighten on her arm and caught the Lord Commander's name uttered by the messenger along with the words, _'..was last seen fighting by Correo with a giant.'_

To her credit, Danaya's only outward reaction was the deepening of her frown, along with the demand as to why the leader of their army would be on another side of the border, where the land is as treacherous as their enemies and not where the fight had originally started. But the soldier had no answer and she continued to ignore the grip of hot and cold on her chest.

Aquil is the best swordsman in Encantadia, she reasoned. The commander will not be put to a disadvantage by shifting terrain or even a giant. He would be alive and they would find him.

It was only rational that they join their soldiers against the Hathors, and if anyone noticed the youngest Sang'gre in a fit of rage as she fought they decided it was only appropriate given the Hathors' daring. They likewise thought that their Queen Amihan's concern for the second-in-command was well-founded, even the hand she gently rests by his wound. They missed Muros' surprise, or the pleased smile that immediately followed despite the pain shooting on his chest. Danaya was quick to heal him, but the smile she receives is different. She knows why.

Danaya thought it reasonable to look for the lost commander as soon as the last Hathor was killed, disappearing to Correo despite Alena's warning. The land had been as barren as last she was here, the memory of shifting sand and rocks falling from the mountainside inspiring vigilance. From where the sand had not yet shifted, there was evidence of a fight. The giant was fully grown, if the size of his steps were indication. Aquil had hurt him for there was trace of giant's blood before the landscape moved again and Danaya had to jump to avoid the gaping earth, using her powers to stay the earthquake. She then summoned her Brilyante to locate Aquil.

He was unconscious, armor ripped, bruised and bloodied on most exposed areas and a gaping wound running high on his thigh. Danaya knew the sob it elicited from her bore no witness. No one knew how her hands trembled at touching him, even the way her voice faltered in uttering the healing words. They missed how she called his name softly, almost reverently, afraid that she came late and that her powers would fail to heal him because he was silent and unmoving, far from the smiling and irritating person he used to be.

She apparates back to Lireo ahead of her sisters, the commander at her arms and immediately ordered the diwatas present to attend to him. It is only when he's lain in bed, still unconscious and pale with Imaw at his side that Danaya allows herself to leave his room. She goes to Emre's statue to pray.

 

He wakes on the second day, to everyone's relief. Alena was elated and wanted to visit as soon as Imaw gave them the good news but Amihan cautioned he would need rest. Danaya found herself agreeing despite the disappointment that paralelled Alena's, for the first time tasting a dose of her own medicine. Nobody questioned her presence whenever the Adamyan came with news of the commander's progress.

On the fourth day, Danaya hears his name announced to the throne room and turns in time to see the armored form of a smiling albeit slightly limping commander walk forward, offering his apologies for being late in giving his report. Amihan reprimands him, saying this is not the time for official matters when their thoughts remain on his welfare. He concedes, expressing a different apology for causing concern where none is needed.

 _And yet you have even the most rational of us worrying about you_ , Amihan remarks, a smile on her lips. _I dare say you see differently, Aquil._

If this was Correo, Danaya thinks this would be a good time for the earth to open up and swallow her to oblivion. Heat flushes from her stomach to neck upwards her face at finding his undivided attention on her then - a gaze unwavering and warm and that smile if possible wider than upon his entry.

_Sang'gre Danaya, I was told you brought me back from Correo and healed my wounds. I am grateful for your attention._

_You're no use to Lireo dead, Pinunong Aquil. I was only doing my duty._

The smile, she thinks, wavers a little and Danaya mentally berates herself for sounding mechanical. Last she checked, she was only objective. Not unfeeling. Even Amihan was staring at her. She tries another time,

_Still, you should have been more careful. You could have been lost in Correo._

Alena had been standing by Imaw when her sister speaks, momentarily surprised at her initial words. But she had seen the lord commander's reaction at the implied apology - and if she'd be willing, a hint of care - on the next words and among the people in court it hits her first. It's the same smile Muros had for Amihan a few days ago, the same one that belied subtle surprise and joy. Her sister, she should have known, holds affection for the commander. The signs were there, it was her who chose to dismiss it for Danaya's usual level-headedness. Alena looks at Amihan and sees the delighted surprise in her expression reflected on the Queen's.

They hear Aquil assure their sister he would be vigilant in the future, _If only to avoid the temper the men had seen from you at the field. It seems you were quite vigorous in your fight_ and see the youngest of them momentary flush, before her chin raises in defiance and responds despite the soldier's teasing smile.

_I was merely following your instruction on combat technique._

_You would have been in awe._ Alena says, smiling from where she sat.

There went his smile again, and this time Amihan notices. She wonders if this is how it has been from the beginning. There is need to confer with Alena later. She watches, for now, as the Lirean commander breaks into that kind of expression she now recognizes is reserved for her sister and listens to his soft, _But I already am_ aware of the emotion behind them.

In time, she hopes Danaya would acknowledge it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Correo as a barren, enchanted territory where land and rocks shift without warning and engulf whatever lays on top of it. It's not an official part of Encantadia and is my contribution alone. :)
> 
> Danaya and her sisters were entrusted with care of the four elemental gemstones (brilyante) and she possesses that of Earth. Alena, her elder sister, has Water and Amihan (older than both of them) has Air. The eldest sister, Pirena, holds the gemstone of Fire.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts. Ivo Live Encantadia! /kisses/


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amihan leaves for the Realm of Men in search of Lira and proclaims Danaya Queen regent in her absence. Aquil is ever dutiful. And maybe more.

_Tell me when we can send our men soonest. I’d like to look into the traps we have set up myself._

Her eyes remain trained on the scroll of map laid out on the table, Muros standing beside her in attention. He nods and responds with a soft affirmation, a hand placed on his chest before he bows leave. Danaya peruses the territorial landscape further when the council doors close behind him, worried the safety of the pashneas would not be tantamount to that of the warriors within the area. She had argued for them at the first report of the disruption, knowing the fault lies less for the beings who have been used to living in untouched land. It was the movement of the warriors’ camp further south that troubled them. Co-habitation is foreign and poses a threat they would instinctively act on through whatever end. Danaya understands that most of all. She could not blame her sisters for thinking differently though. The men do aid the kingdom in war and furthering. Aleya may have been more argumentative in her subconscious defense of her beloved’s people and that she understands as well. To her, that is all the more reason to award protection. More than her duty, it is her desire to keep them safe.

It is fortunate that Aquil supported her argument. His plan both surprised and pleased her, for it was apparent that he took time to think of an alternative that would bring both sides less harm. The image of him leaning over the same map at her hand came unbidden. She had tried to dismiss the peculiar feeling of warmth when he looked up in silent search of her approval, but it only furthered at their private conversation and she did not want to ~~explain~~ ponder on its implication.

This is, after all, neither the time nor place to entertain inconsequential thoughts.

Not when her sister the Queen had crossed the realm in search of her daughter Lira, Alena had left to look into the worrying matter of missing encantados and Pirena poses a threat to the kingdom with her silent scheming. Danaya has no proof of the latter’s actions, but her instinct has not failed in the face of danger. Despite her sisters’ acceptance of their eldest, she could not bring herself to trust the one who dared harm their Queen Mother and waged war against her own blood. Pirena chose to forsake Lireo for selfish desires. Her sisters’ forgiveness had hurt, but it pained more that she knew their eldest well enough to doubt her intentions. Time would prove her heart. Until then, Danaya would remain in the mindset of Queen regent and stay vigilant for their people.  

 

The council doors opened again to allow Ades and the other damas entrance. She smiles at her, delivering news that Imaw has returned from talks with the warriors and will be seeking audience shortly. It strikes a rod of relief in Danaya, for the presence of their Queen Mother’s trusted friend lessens her worry of Pirena. When the need arises, the Adamyan would provide sound counsel.

She nods in gratitude, asking about the head dama’s daughter who had fallen sick earlier and has yet to return at her usual play around the palace grounds.

_She has gained her coloring and is eating well, Mahal na Reyna. We are in your debt for healing her._

_I wish you would not think of it that way, Ades. You are a friend and had cared for our Mother since young. That is the least I could do._ She smiles, a hand placed over the elder Diwata’s in affectionate gesture. _And I am merely supposing the position in my sister’s absence. When we are alone, please address me like you used to._

Ades would have replied had not a soldier’s voice interrupted and shifted their attention to the doors again. Imaw had been announced, along with Pinunong Aquil and to Danaya’s dismay, Pirena as well. The Adamyan greeted her with salutations similar to Ades’ address and she expresses her pleasure at his return.

Imaw imparts the warriors’ agreement of the plan along with their recommendations and wishes. Danaya listens, nodding to the reasonable demands and echoing her desire to visit the relocation areas as well as the traps as soon as the next group of their men are ready to be sent out. Aquil places it a day more and she tells him to ensure the men are well-equipped for eventuality of an altercation with the creatures. He smiles and says the preparations are already under way.

 _You have been working tirelessly, beloved sister_ , Pirena greets to which she merely nods, her mind at work on the implications of her sister’s presence. It is the reason she misses the slight of being addressed inappropriately. Aquil, however, does not.

_You will forgive my correction of your words, Sang’gre Pirena. We are in audience with the Queen regent. It is only fitting to address her as such._

Danaya’s eyes flit to his direction, the underlying tone of anger in his voice more drawing than the matter he had called to light. If she did not know him well, she would think he had indeed been offended on her behalf and not by the mere misuse of words. It’s all the same however for the warmth that suffuses her and Danaya clutches her fist in a futile attempt at self-control.

Her sister laughs, mirthless, and concedes to an apology before addressing her with a nod and a revering, _Forgive me, Mahal na Reyna. I will not be forgetful in the future. It is only that we had such a succession of Queens there might as well be a new one again at the throne soon._

 _You jest yet the amusement does not strike me._ Danaya responds, her voice going hard at the suggestion on her sister’s words. _The throne will be under my protection and no one else’s until Amihan and Lira returns._

 _Of course,_ and Pirena bows in deference. _The wait does seem interminable. And I know you had desired to be our Queen since young. Fate has been good to give you a taste of a dream. It is regretful that it is only momentary._

_Yes, fate has proved favorable. I begin to understand what our Queen Mother meant when she said the crown weighs heavy on her. I would have asked the opinion of your advanced years, Pirena, but remembered you lack the experience. It seems I will have to learn on my own despite being admittedly a little different in character from Amihan._

To the others, the eldest Sang’gre simply let out a good-natured laugh as if in agreement. But Danaya sees the steel in her gaze and tamps down the victory at putting her sister in place. Pirena proceeded to humble herself to a position that offers support and loyalty to an unquestionably capable monarch.

_But worry not, I will be sure to tell our Queen of your efforts. And should you require counsel on other –_

_I doubt there would be need to gain insight or opinion on matters of your expertise, dear sister. But the offer is appreciated. And I could tell her of my own achievements myself._

_Wouldn’t that be a little conceited, Mahal na Reyna?_

_Still better than a lie. Of course you know there is a difference. Or have you forgotten?_

 

Ades wrings her hands in worry as soon as the Sang’gres started to argue. It is not a strange occurrence – their argument – but familiarity does not breed complacency. Countless times a mere exchange of words had culminated into exhibition of skill and power, many the then Queen Mine-a had to halt due to the danger it posed for the Sang’gres and the palace alike. Their tempers are very much volatile and Ades would hate to break it up (if and when it happens) in the absence of Sang’gres Amihan and Alena who had previously undertaken such roles. It terrifies her to think how much of the palace would remain standing when they finally succeed on stopping them.

Pinunong Aquil did not seem inclined to interfere. Emre help her, Ades prays, because the commander was even smiling. Imaw, at least, was merciful to her silent plight.

_Let us halt this talk, for we come to no fruitful end with these words. Queen Amihan had entrusted the crown and Lireo to Sang’gre Danaya’s protection. Sang’gre Pirena had expressed her support. Those alone are of significance._

Danaya gives her sister a glare before shifting her attention to the Adamyan, nodding. Imaw asked to be excused to talk to Muros. Pirena bid her a less sincere good night and left shortly after. She dismissed Ades and thanked her for the offer of a meal but declines for a later time. The doors eventually close and Danaya finally allows herself to sit, the comfort of the cushioned chair welcome in the aftermath of the unexpected argument. A spell of light-headedness hits her and she blinks to clear it off, finally noticing the silent figure of the commander still present.

_Is there another matter you wish to discuss, Pinunong Aquil?_

The answer comes through the sound of armor indicative of movement and Danaya looks up in time to see a hand cross her line of vision before it rests warm and sure on her forehead. She pulls away on instinct a second later and so does he, seemingly aware of his action only then. Aquil clears his throat, shifting uneasily and she looks anywhere but at him.

_You are unwell._

He says it with gentle reprimand and a hint of something else that brings back the peculiar feeling Danaya has begun to associate with him alone.

 _It’s no cause for worry_. She dismisses. It had been a recurring incident the past few days, brought on by the lack of sleep and an appetite easily satiated by meals she barely touches. Loathe she was to admit, her concerns had permeated her dreams as well. Danaya did wish that Alena stayed, if only to have one less family to worry about. 

 _What did you wish to discuss that required the others’ leave?_ Danaya finds her thoughts shifting to possible areas of concern and looks up to him in alarm. _Has something happened to Alena?_

He shakes his head, eager to calm the worry that crossed her features. _There is no threat to Sang’gre Alena. She continues to talk to the families of the missing encantados. But should threat emerge, Hitano will be there._ Aquil shifts on his feet. _I stayed because I wanted to inquire how you are._

That brings her pause. An audience like this would have indicated a sensitive matter to discuss, one that merited temporary withholding from the others’ knowledge. It is usually a report on distress from the people, disruption of peace by Hathorians and of late territorial feud with the pashneas. But to stay back simply to ask such a inconsequential question, surely that could not be all.

 _I am as I should be,_ she replies, puzzlement on her expression.

_Ades has voiced her concern. You are awake most of the night and the meals are sent back often untouched. What ails you?_

_You of all people should know I am not the kind of person to be ailing. I simply do not feel hunger or the need for respite so often as usual. Thus I devote time to more fruitful endeavors._

She refuses to meet his eyes, aware that he would see the lie quickly enough. She is tired, but her dreams have rendered her restless. They’re of her sisters facing danger she could not save them from, of Lireo in siege, of Pirena’s seemingly scheming smile and once, even of Aquil’s previous mishap in Correo. Only this time he does not wake. Sometimes it’s her only dream, recurring whenever she falls to slumber. She knows better than to subject herself in such kind of madness when there are more important things to look into. As long as her decisions for Lireo remain sound, nothing should be of concern.

 _Is that all you need to know?_ She waits for his nod, standing once more to face the Lirean commander. _In the future, it would be wise to spare asking such questions, Pinunong Aquil. It does not befit a person of your stature to be concerned of how I care for myself when we face predicaments needing attention._

 _Forgive me_ , he replies stiffly. The expression on his face had hardened and Danaya knows she had offended him. Guilt crawls in quickly though already late in coming. _I have been too forward. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I would be grateful if you saw it simply as concern from a subject. You are after all, our Queen. I assure you it will not happen again._ He steps back, expression guarded as he places a fist to his chest. The deliberate placement of distance between them sent an almost physical ache to her that lingered even as he turned and more so as he left.

Danaya knows the wave of nausea that hits her then had less to do with state of health and more because of the retreating figure.

 

 

When Muros comes to her that afternoon for another report, she succeeds in withholding the question until after everything else has been attended. Still it was only when he was already turning to leave that she asks,

_Would you know where Pinunong Aquil is?_

_He left shortly after his audience with you. I did not ask as he appeared to be in a hurry to leave. Alira went after him though they have not returned since. Were you not aware of his absence?_

_Oh, yes._ She nods, distracted by the latter words. _I seem to have forgotten – there was something I sent him to. Thank you, Muros._

_Should I send him to you when he returns?_

_That would not be necessary._

Though the quick denial seemed peculiar, the second-in-command nodded and proceeded into leaving. He too wondered where his friend had gone, and what sent him into such haste to leave. Has something happened to Sang-gre Alena? But Hitano would protect her. The sang’gre too is capable in the midst of danger. If it was too much then she would have returned.

Is it the Queen then? Muros is suddenly gripped with fear. But Sang’gre Danaya and even Aquil would have told him immediately. They have not heard from her or Lira since leaving and it will be another moon in a few days. He hastens his steps along the marbled hallways, deep in thought. Amihan had told him the realm of men is a world bigger than their own, assured him even that it will naturally take time to find Lira. He had tried to talk her into sending him instead but his stubborn Queen was insistent, and he recalls the smile and the warmth of her hand on his arm when she softly tells him she would return if only to prove his concerns false. But what if something had indeed happened? She had not been to the other side in years. Things and places were bound to change, the people even more so.

He pushes the palace doors open, finding his way to the stables in same haste he did not know was in Aquil’s steps earlier. Rago, another soldier of the same rank, was at the gates when his steed gallops almost past.

_Take more soldiers and guard Queen Danaya. I will be back shortly._

He does not turn to hear the acceptance of his order, or the question following as to his destination. Muros rides south for the forest. Amihan promised to return with Lira, safe and soon enough. He only needed to make sure they could do just that and ensure the portal remains undisturbed from their side. Maybe, Emre might prove merciful and have them waiting for him already. Muros rides farther from the castle and hopes.

 

 

Aquil returns from the hard ride late that night, surprised that it was Rago who welcomes him instead of Muros. The second-in-command had left in haste without explanation and it makes Aquil wonder if the Queen sent him on an errand. She would have told him, he counters. But then again he did leave after their short exchange, having been offended at her words.

He should have expected her reaction would be such. Danaya favored rationality above all else, and her sense of duty is something he continues to admire and be surprised by the longer he knows her. To be appointed Queen regent could have appealed momentarily to her aspirations of leading Lireo since young, but it quickly passes for the reality of the position she assumed. Danaya would have been an exemplary Queen, he admits to thinking back, and she proved him right now. But his words could have been misinterpreted into an implication she’s inadequate – least of things he wanted to convey – and she retreats to the safety of civility because that is what she ultimately understands.

Because words have a way of skewing perspective, he opts for action to redeem his actions. He hopes it is taken in better light.

He finds her sitting on a large protruding tree root outside the throne room, leaning sideways on its trunk as she faces the expanse of the gardens. Her hands are clasped in front of her, the material of her gown a cascade of golden tones that lay over and around her feet. The light of the moon overhead cast shadows on her face, and for the short time Aquil stood by the walkway unnoticed he basked in the freedom of watching her.

Here is where the tables turn. Where for once those so called inconsequential matters momentarily take precedence over duty and men and war because at this place where she’s steps away and he’s yet unwilling to approach there is a kind of peace he favors – one too tempting for his mind to surrender to but his heart easily embraces. There begins the pounding rhythm beneath his ribs again and he lets it happen because this right now is the closest he could get to her in the way she doesn’t need to know.

Aquil lingers, committing to memory the play of light on her face, how her hair lays long and seemingly soft draped over her shoulder, its darkness a spill of contrast against her arm and gown. Few would know, and he prides himself in being one of such, that the youngest Sang’gre is not the hard-hearted person everyone took her to be. There is gentleness in her ways, in how her smiles always begin from the left side of her lips and expands slow, how her eyes shine with amusement that he thinks better than a laugh, even in the way her attention remains full and uninterrupted in conversations. One could be talking about dinner choices and to the spectator Danaya would be engaged as if it was as important as any grievance needing attention. She engages, deeming all that is said worthy of consideration.

In the same way they are beings, she has pain as well. The difference is how she had chosen to hide it every single time. There had been tears in her goodbye to the Queen Mother, but what the rest of the court will not know is how her grief sounded from the closed doors of her chambers. As Aquil stood outside her rooms for the next few nights, the truth pounded on him more that as sword is forged by fire, so is she by the scorch of her feelings. Her being sharp and unbending is not because of desire, but because she chose to be so for others – her sisters - to remain as they are. In the light of day she is impenetrable. At night, she bleeds.

How many times Aquil tried to coax her out of her armor, he could not say anymore.

 

_You’ve returned._

The sound of her voice draws him back, finding that she’s already facing him. He steps into the relative light and makes his way to her, stopping when he was only a couple of steps away with his hands clasped behind him.

_You should be sleeping by now, Mahal na Reyna._

_Don’t treat me like a child, Aquil. I do know what hour it is._

_And yet here you stay._

_I was simply considering a few matters. And sleep is elusive._

_Your words make me wonder if your mind ever halts its considerations. He grins, Had I not known you better I would have thought you waited for my return._

_Then it is fortunate that you do know me better._ She glares momentarily, but the blush on her cheeks was gaining more color with her words and Aquil suppresses the urge to smile a little wider. _And the waiting, if I was indeed doing it – which I was not – would be impossible since I was not informed of your leave in the first place._

_Forgive my departure, I should have told you where I was headed._

_What occupies your time beyond your duties does not concern me._ She declares, chin tilted high but her eyes darting only a quick pass to his stare. _I would not fault your.. pursuits._

_And may I ask what you think those pursuits are, Mahal na Reyna?_

Danaya shifted on her perch, visibly uncomfortable. She continues to avoid his eyes and the becoming blush that had ridden up to her cheeks was as comely as it was almost telling.

_You went riding with Alira Naswen._

_Yes, that is true._ He concedes, finding amusement in the way she seems to have fixated on looking at the entryway looking for something. _And?_

To his growing amusement, the Queen actually glares another time at him. _And nothing. I merely stated a fact. You have confirmed it and we are now finished talking about it._

 _Yes, Mahal na Reyna,_ he decides to placate her despite his smile being a little less cooperating in the endeavor. She does not comment on it and instead begins to stand.

_I should return. Sleep might be forthcoming now._

 

Danaya prays he does not hear the soft gasp that escapes when he reaches for her hand and holds it firms as she steps down to the ground. His hold is warm and if it was only her thought that his thumb moved across the back of her hand before he lets go, she does not contradict it. Her only indication of gratitude was a nod to which he smiles and proceeds to step to the side to allow her walk past.

As with all matters about him, Danaya does not deem it necessary to explain why when he took a step beside her she felt relieved.

Their return to her chambers was silent, interrupted only by the swish of her gown against the stone floors and the telling sound of his scabbard tapping the side of his armor. They reach her doors and he nods to the soldiers who promptly withdrew following their greetings. One of them handed him a bag before leaving.

Before she could ask, Aquil hands it to her. She hesitates awhile before undoing the strings and peering at the contents. Her sound of joy is short but her smile lingered as she reached inside.

_Where did you get these?_

A plum, ripe and round, lay heavy on her hand. The delighted look she gives him is pure and unguarded.

_I went to Sapiro. After we talked. That’s why I was late in returning._

_To get plums?_

_You favor them. I hoped they could sustain your appetite until your interest for the food Ades prepares is regained._

She was looking into the bag again, happiness painted clear on her face that he feels guilt for thinking of the action only now. Danaya looks up at him and Aquil wishes the people who claimed her unfeeling could see her lit up like this.

_Thank you, Aquil._

The sentiment and softness of her tone alone elicited the answering smile that paralleled her own. Aquil knows he would have done more if it meant hearing her say his name like that again.

 _It is also an apology. If I have in any way implied that you are unfit of the duty as our Queen. That is not my intention._ The apology would have been a little less haltered had she not been paying him the kind of uninterrupted attention he had reflected on earlier. He finds himself clearing his throat in attempt to recollect his thoughts. _Regent or not, Lireo could not have a better Queen at this time than you._

A soldier first and always, he was not known to be a man of many words. He is consistent in expressing his wants concisely, leaving the elaboration to others like Muros. It is why he berates himself for the declaration uttered because clearly a better effort could have been made. But the corner of her lip is lifting and the smile is growing and he thinks maybe he had not done too poorly. She repeats her gratitude a little softer this time. He nods.

Danaya bids him good night but hesitates upon reaching the doors. When she turns to him again, he’s already anticipating her to speak.

 _About earlier, I did not mean to be brash. Alira Naswen is a good soldier. Everyone knows it. And her loyalty is unquestionable._ She nods as if reiterating the words. _Should you—_

He shakes his head, already taking a step towards her. _Forgive me, but it would be wise to spare your words —_

_— decide to pursue her, I’m sure there would be no untoward reactions, at least not much —_

_— for you should know there is no other, Danaya._

She stops, fearing that in her attempt to finish her words she had misheard his. But he is likewise silent now and they stand a few steps from the other in the middle of the hallway where there’s a small smile on his lips and there is parted disbelief on her own.

_What did you say?_

_You of all people should know,_ he smiles, realizing late that he had been quoting her earlier words, _that I am not the kind of person to be so divided in my attentions._

She remains silent.

_My duty is to the Queen. And as it is you, it would be futile to yearn for other wants when I would clearly be preoccupied with halting your **occasionally** volatile temper._

The transformation of her expression to a frown made him chuckle. _One that begins very much like that._

_Your words offend, Pinunong Aquil._

_You started this talk, Mahal na Reyna._ He nods to her door. _It will be dawn soon. You will require energy to continue this seemingly beginning argument later. If you wish._

He chuckles yet again at her glare, hearing the muttered _You very well know I do_ and keeps further teasing words to himself as she opens the door. She looks back to him but never fully turns and this time her voice is louder when she says,

_I was being sincere._

That he knows. She always is. And for one who requires a sense of distance in her dealings, the words could not have come easily. Yet there she was, almost caring, albeit in a different way he desired.

_So am I. Sleep, Danaya. I’m not going anywhere._

He only hopes she could know how much he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Typos, chapter links and this part will be edited later. Just needed to post because my battery’s almost empty and couldn’t charge until late tonight. This one’s for everybody but especially for beatdbasco-blog on Tumblr. Grabe our talks about things real and otherwise are energizing. Haha. Thank yoou and happy basa! /KISSES/
> 
> THANK YOU for the kudos guys! I love you too! haha. :D
> 
> Ivo Live Encantadia!


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their own ways of 'asking nicely'.

“What did you do this time?”

Sword and scabbard laid on the table as Aquil turned to find the curious smile of his second-in-command. He shook his head in reply, a sound of exasperation slipping uncontrolled and he nodded Muros to one of the stools in his room. The soldier poured himself a drink and waited for the Mashna to settle across him.

“What did she tell you?”

“I didn’t have to hear the words when it was so clearly painted on her face. You have infuriated Sang’gre Danaya again.”

Aquil scoffed, drinking from the freshly poured cup handed to him after raising it for a reciprocating toast.

“The infuriation goes both ways.” He reprimanded his friend, to which the other laughed and acknowledged. “Your preference for the Sang’gre should be blamed for this, Muros. Had you not been too easy on them, she would not have grown to be.. entitled.”

“I could only take responsibility for my supposed wrongdoings if you tell me what happened. She was still in her training clothes when I saw her. I presume the _misunderstanding_ started from a sparring session?”

“She wanted to finish training early to accompany the Queen and the other diwanis in taking the new horses out.”

“Ah yes. You should have seen Sang’gre Amihan’s glee riding atop her own _ganto_. It’s as bright as day as Sang’gre Danaya’s scowl was its complete opposite.”

“Don’t be so amused, Muros.”

“You could have allowed her just this once, Mashna. It’s not often the sang’gres could spend time together. Besides she could have afforded the afternoon without sparring. She does well enough to match your skills.”

“That,” the Mashna pointed at him, “is exactly what I meant about this being your fault. Matching my skills is not the point. I am well aware of her abilities. What I detest is her knowledge that she may be allowed to shirk duties because she is a sang’gre. Liberties, I clearly recall, are allowed quickly and more often than appropriate while under your supervision.”

The reprimanding glare that accompanied the words made the second-in-command laugh and shrug. “What could I do when she asks quite nicely?”

Aquil does not reply, but shakes his head another time and thrusts his cup out for a refill.

 

 

 

The basket arrives after supper, a dama he recognizes belonging to the youngest sang’gre’s retinue shyly handing it to him along with the message that the sang’gre wishes it a gesture of apology from her earlier outburst. Confused but not above denying the kindly offering, he took the gift and sent back his words of gratitude. Aquil lay the covered basket on his table and after a moment of hesitation drew the cloth back to reveal golden eclairs – a well-known favorite of his. How Sang’gre Danaya managed to procure the treats at this time is curious for it was only available during the autumn. Still, the _diwanis_ could have brought some fruits back and had the kitchens make them. To remember that this was an unexpected gift made him smile as he lifted a sumptuous-looking piece. He would have to make amends with the _sang’gre_ first thing tomorrow morning. He might have indeed been inconsiderate, looking back to it.

The eclairs were positively tempting. He would be sure to savor them.

 

 

-&-

Danaya barely stemmed the smile that threatened to escape when the throne room doors opened and in walked (read: marched) a furious Mashna Aquil, closely followed by Muros with a pinched look on his face. Alena had gasped at the sight of him, Amihan coughed to cover her stifled laugh and even Pirena was smiling in amusement. It seems only the Queen had the decency to address him properly.

“What has happened to you, Aquil? You’re..” The trailing off was indicative enough of the Queen’s surprise.

“Looking positively cheerful, Mashna,” Danaya continued, prompting her sisters’ barely concealed giggles.

The Lord Commander of the Lirean army stood in the middle of the throne room surrounded by sang’gres, the Queen’s retinue and a handful of the royal guard, suffering through the embarrassment of literally changing colors and occasionally glowing every few seconds. He had woken to the curious sensation of itching, followed by a quick change of his skin color from yellow to green to blue in a few seconds. By the time he was dressed, he was fuming, his skin was turning red and he was muttering under his breath words that mostly consisted of frustration and several _Emre help me_ s.

Muros was not at all sympathetic when his eyes had widened and he’d exclaimed, _Woah, did you eat a rainbow or something?!_ which drew the attention of the palace people as he exited his own quarters. Aquil wished he had given him a good glare before grunting _This is your fault_ and marching to the throne room where the bane of his existence is sure to be.

Aquil did not hide his glower when he turned to the sang’gre presently beaming at him. “A state I should be thanking you for, _Mahal na Sang’gre_.”

“Danaya, was this your doing?” Her mother’s reprimanding question managed to shake the smile down, and the stern glare that followed repressed the rest of her momentary triumph. Well, at least on the outside. Danaya bit the inside of her cheek and managed to look contrite, but it was a hard feat considering there’s an awed second-in-command watching their multicolored Mashna turn from blue to violet and actually.. sparkle.

 

 

 

It was a small surprise that Danaya was confined to more training and less time with her sisters as punishment for her wrongdoing. Although frankly, she had hoped her extended time sparring with the soldiers would not have been under the supervision of the same person she had inconvenienced. She has to admit it took no small amount of mustering her concentration to avoid getting distracted by the color-shifting, sour-tempered Mashna standing on the side and shouting directions. She didn’t think it was prudent to mention that the more he got worked-up (a state she made sure happened), the more rapid the change of colors became.

“Ssheda!”

Danaya immediately stepped back and assumed the starting position, flexing her forearm slightly to shake the burn from earlier combat. Aquil nods for the soldier to retreat and approaches.

“You did well, as always, _Mahal na Sang’gre_.”

“I appreciate your words, _Pinunong_ Aquil. Especially after what I did. You should be furious, to say the least.”

As if on cue, he turned into a shade of red and she was too late in stopping her laughter. Aquil had frowned initially, but looking down at his arms he had shaken his head and found humor in it.

“I should probably get used to this. _Pinunong_ Imaw said this could last a few days.”

Danaya did feel a little bit contrite this time. She could have gone with the itching powder Alena had given her, but in a stroke of mischievousness she decided on the more flaunting choice. He did frustrate her that much, after all.

“You should have let me go when I asked.”

His eyebrow lifted, “How apologetic you seem, _Mahal na Sang’gre_. But I will not be blamed for my present predicament when it is evidently the product of your stubbornness and lack of control for temper.”

“If you remember clearly, I asked you nicely.”

“Yes you did, along with an attempted jab of your stick and a not-so-veiled frown.”

Danaya shook her head in disbelief, twirling her sticks in a gesture he’d come to recognize as a habit whenever particularly disgruntled. It felt good to put her in that state, but only minutely. It would take more than this to make up for what happened. But that is another matter for another day.

“I asked nicely,” she emphasized on the last word between gritted teeth, “You cannot say otherwise. Your actions have provoked mine and that is that.”

There was a haughty huff and Aquil is admittedly more amused than tested. Someone, whom he had no doubt would be himself, would have to put the sang’gre in her place or there would be chaos within the palace. She could not be allowed to be this carefree. Discipline is essential in royalty, especially whenever they had to engage in battlefield. There are more things depending on control she had yet to learn. Aquil sighs audibly.

“We will talk again tomorrow, _Mahal na Sang’gre_. When you’re in a much agreeable mood.”

He was already turning his back to her and she was spluttering her indignation, “More agreeable? Are you serious?” But he already had a raised hand waving as he walks further away and this time when she growls her reaction he doesn’t stem the smile.

 

 

 

Aquil believes himself to be a reasonable man. He had weighed the circumstances and decided that the best course of action is this. There are choices that have to be made in the pursuit of education and discipline and though there is a small amount of discomfort, he has to push through. After all, his primary consideration is the peace of the palace, even Lireo in eventuality.

He was walking to the throne room for a meeting with the Queen when Sang’gre Amihan and Sang’gre Alena call out to him, asking where their youngest sister is. Aquil would have answered had there not been a more impassioned call of his name from the end of the walkway, and there she was, barging towards them.

“Danaya, I thought you were allowed to ride with us today?”

“Why do you have your _arnis_ with you?”

Her sisters’ questions fell on deaf ears as a fuming Danaya marched to the deceptively passive Mashna and pointed at him accusingly – only the intended gesture was delivered as simply a thump to his chest because her hand (well, both of them) had been clasped around the sticks with no hope of detaching in the near future.

Somehow the all-knowing, all-superior, damnably contradicting Mashna had managed to adhere the sticks to her hands and no incantation could remove it. 

“ ** _Undo. It._** ”

The gritted words had been delivered so threateningly it was an effort to feign ignorance. The sang’gre was nearly trembling in anger.

“What are you saying, _Mahal na Sang’gre_?” He frowned, convincingly curious.

“The sticks.” She moves her clenched fists and it was hilarious how the _sandata_ waved with her grip. “You have somehow.. glued them to my hands. Undo it. **_Now._** ”

Amihan and Alena were not discreet with their amusement. Their sister could have owned their eldest’s _brilyante_ then what with how red she has become, and Aquil while still trying to look clueless was comical in a shade of violet.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he shrugged. “If you’ll excuse me _, mga Diwanis_ , I’m expected at the throne room.”

“You are not taking another step while my hands are.. are stuck!”

“To your sticks?”

“Yes!” She nearly shouted, and promptly turned to her giggling sisters to demand them to stop. Aquil looked so pleased with himself. His hands were clasped on his back, and he was grinning at her.

“I don’t understand why you seem inconvenienced by this, _Sang’gre_ Danaya. Won’t this be beneficial to your training – that your hands are ‘stuck to the sticks’,” he quotes, which prompts another fit of laughter from the other _diwanis_ , “after being directed to spend more time in training? This way, you won’t get to lose them.”

He was smiling sweetly at her and she was every bit the opposite. Emre help her, but she’d like to do unthinkable things to wipe that stupid look from his face.

“This is not amusing, _Pinunong_ Aquil.”

“I could say the same to my periodic change of skin color.”

“You are..” She grimaced, and Aquil thinks she could have stomped her foot if she thought of it, “You are childish!”

This makes him laugh.

“I merely reciprocated your actions, _Mahal na Sang’gre_. Let’s just say that this is me,” he leaned forward until he could whisper the next words, “asking nicely.” She raises her hand in a half-hearted attempt to strike, but his only reply was to lift a mocking brow. “I really have to teach you some control.”

“You are not teaching me anything.” Again, she thumps his chest. It didn’t even make him budge. It did make him smile again, though. It was irritating. “In fact, you are never coming near me again.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you. After all, you’d need me to remove those,” he nodded at her hands. “But I will temporarily honor your words, _Mahal na Sang’gre_. Until you are agreeable to talk about this and listen to my instruction, then I will stay away and get used to looking like a bird while your hands, unfortunately, will remain occupied.” Aquil nods and bows to the _diwanis_ , beginning to walk away familiarly as in a few days before. Amihan and Alena were the only ones to acknowledge his leaving.

“What? _Pinunong_ Aquil, come back here!” This time, she really did stomp her foot. Danaya was already walking after him, leaving her sisters behind. It was almost the same time that Pirena arrives, brows lifted quizzically as her eyes trail the Mashna and their sister who was presently asking _How do you expect me to eat.. and do other things with this?_

“What happened?” She asks.

“Let’s just say _Pinunong_ Aquil finally got her to do what he wanted,” Alena supplied.

“I’d think they both got their ways,” Amihan muses, linking arms with her sisters as they followed the two to the throne room. “It’s a tie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I’m soooo sorry for the delay! Real-life things have caught up to me and i’m still adjusting to my new work schedule. I hope everyone is healthy and safe these days, especially with news of the supertyphoon. Stay dry and don’t get sick! Hugs and kisses! This one’s for everyone, but special mention to the anon who requested it. I hope you enjoy this one! :D
> 
> Ivo Live Encantadia!


End file.
